


The Wonder of Christmas

by gneebee



Category: Rick Grimes - Fandom, TWD Brick - Fandom, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Beth Greene/Rick Grimes Smut, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Romantic Fluff, twd brick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gneebee/pseuds/gneebee
Summary: Since losing his family, all Christmas was to him was the bluest time of the year. The loneliest and most painful, but he knew he could power through this one, just like he'd done each of the past four Christmases.Then the invitation came. An invitation that would change his life forever. Rick Grimes and Beth Greene





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [castronomicaaal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/castronomicaaal/gifts).



> Happy Holidays Brick Lovers! Thank you to my friend castronomicaaal who made a Brick Winter Wonderland mood board, and that put me in the mood to write this story! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> There are three chapters total, the second will post Monday and the third on Wednesday.

 

00

He was aware he'd turned sour.

He'd always been serious about work and responsibility but he also used to have a sense of fun. When there were good times to be had he was right there and ready. Nowadays things were different. He'd become one of those people who seem to be walking around with a dark cloud over their head.

To add to his already unpleasant disposition "they" were right around the corner. Just like he had every year for the past four years, he was dreading their arrival. The Holidays.

There had been a time his feelings were different. Back in the days when he loved Christmas and all that it brought. The tree, the decorating, the gift buying and giving, driving around town to see the lights and best of all, Christmas morning. It really had been a magical time of year.

Then his life took a nosedive.

Since losing his family, all Christmas was to him was the bluest time of the year. The loneliest and most painful. He knew he could power through it, just like he'd done each of the past four Christmases. But that didn't mean it would be easy.

Then the invitation came. An invitation that would change his life forever.

* * *

Caesar Martinez, the sheriff over in Smithton County, was calling it a holiday warm up. Everyone else was calling it the party of the year. It was quite a clever idea really, a pre-Christmas season Christmas party. A great opportunity for everyone to get together and get a little crazy before the Christmas mayhem began. That's how the holiday season always seemed to go, once Thanksgiving came it was like no one had a minute to spare. So yes, the idea really was quite perfect, a Christmas party blowout on November 3rd.

Every sheriff in the five surrounding counties would be there along with their top deputies and other staff, spouses and significant others, even some of the D.A.s and a few state cops.

Caesar's parties were legendary and no one missed them. Part of it was his place, he had the perfect party house. It was big with an even bigger yard and plenty of parking for all. The house was something no cop could afford, not unless they had what Caesar had, a very successful wife. Amy Martinez happened to be a high-powered corporate attorney. She was young, smart, pretty and highly-paid.

So indeed, it was a great idea, and it was going to be a terrific time, after all, no one knows how to party like cops. The trouble was it was also the last thing Rick felt like doing. He just couldn't see a way out of it. At the very least he had to put in an appearance, he'd be a huge ass if he just simply didn't show up.

He reminded himself it was only one night out of the year, then he gave himself a mini pep talk, "You can do this dumb ass." Yep, he could and he would. He'd be the guy who showed up alone, no spouse, no date, no nobody. He'd plaster a smile on his face, have one or two drinks with the guys, a plate of Amy's fancy appetizers and then sneak out. No one would even miss him. He'd come back home and he'd drink alone until he got shitfaced, just like every other Saturday night.

So he sucked it up. He put on his dress jeans, a freshly starched and ironed shirt and his sport coat. He grabbed the bottle of expensive whiskey for Caesar, the box of equally expensive chocolates for Amy, and his own bottle for the night. He gave himself another quick pep talk, got in the Rubicon and drove the twenty miles to Smithton County and Caesar and Amy's.

It happened almost instantly. Caesar greeted him with a handshake and a clap on the back, and Amy's hug was warm and friendly. Then she said the words, "Rick Grimes, it's so good to see you, oh and there's someone here I want you to meet."

His internal emergency warning system went off immediately. Fuck. He'd been setup. They'd blindsided him. He was going to have to go through another meeting with another woman who was every bit as miserable and lonely as him.

Before he had a chance to object and decline Amy had taken his hand. She had a big happy smile on her face and in her sweet and enthusiastic voice she told him, "I believe she's right over here…oh yes, there she is. Come on now Rick, don't act like I'm about to feed you to the lions. I promise you'll be so happy you came by tonight and even happier to have met this woman."

He wanted to scream "hell no!", but he smiled and nodded and bit his tongue hard. He'd get out of this quickly. Make his apologies to the poor woman and get his ass out of there and home where it belonged.

Then he saw her, Amy's friend, and he knew he was safe. A woman like her, yeah, she'd be real disappointed when she got a load of him. He didn't have time to dwell on that thought because Amy was already making introductions, "Rick, this is my dear friend Beth Greene. We've known each other since middle school. Beth this is Rick Grimes, he's the sheriff over in King County."

She was a stunner in the most exquisite and natural way, a true beauty. She was petite with crazy-beautiful soft blonde curls, and her eyes. She had the kind of eyes that could do a man in with one glance, the kind a man gets lost in and he's damn happy he did. They were big and blue and Rick could swear they sparkled.

She was exactly what he didn't need or want. Except maybe he wanted her a little.

"It's very nice to meet you Beth." That was as far as he got, he was truly at a loss for words and just to add to his discomfort, it was like Amy had evaporated. There he found himself, just standing there and feeling like a big idiot, like he'd never been in a social situation, but he pressed on, "I don't know about you Beth Greene, but I could use a drink. Would you like something?"

She smiled that million dollar smile and unlike him she seemed quite poised, shit, it was like she knew how to behave in public. "Yes, I'd love to have a drink with you Rick Grimes. I'm afraid I'm a bit of a lightweight though, nothing too heavy. Shall we walk over to the bar and see what they have?"

Dammit, why the hell was she being so sweet and so cheerful, that was fucking up all his plans. How do you ditch someone like her? Then she did it again, she smiled that smile again. It was the kind of smile that makes you smile back, no matter what kind of shitty mood you're determined to be in.

That was the situation he found himself in; stuck at a wonderful party with a beautiful, friendly and charming woman. Life just couldn't get much worse. The he caught himself. He realized it, shit, he'd just been standing there like the world's biggest idiot. "I'm sorry, Beth. I...I didn't expect to be…well I don't know what I expected tonight. I thought I was just going to stop by for a quick drink and then go home. I apologize, I'm sure I'm lousy company. I really am very happy to meet you, delighted to have a drink with you. After that I promise I'll leave and let you enjoy the rest of your evening in peace." Shit, he'd like to punch himself, he'd turned into some kind of blabbering idiot.

He'd never been more stunned than when she took his hand. "I'm very happy to meet you too Rick. Maybe when we have that drink you'll relax a little. I promise I don't bite, in fact I'm probably the most harmless person you know. Why don't we just make up our minds to have a nice evening getting to know each other?"

It was 100% obvious to him then, she was the new sheriff in town. She'd be running this show and he'd better just stand back and let her. No. Wait. He should fight it, tell her no way, he had other plans. He'd tell her he had somewhere else he was supposed to be. Except he couldn't do that, she had him under some kind of spell or something. So he did what she said. He even had some crazy sudden burst of foolishness mixed with bravery, he lightly took hold of her arm, smiled and suggested, "That sounds perfect, let's go to the bar and see what we can find."

He handed her the glass, took his own and again lightly held her arm. He led her to a quiet corner, away from the bar and the loud chatter there. It was like he suddenly got back all those social skills he'd lost four years before. He initiated an actual conversation, "So Beth, Amy says the two of you are old friends, do you work together now?"

She looked a little embarrassed when she shook her head and answered, "No, I'm not a high-powered corporate attorney. I'm a kindergarten teacher."

As sweet as she looked and sounded it seemed to suit her perfectly, "I'll bet that's a challenge, you must have lots of patience."

That made her laugh softly and her laugh was as pretty as everything else about her, "I'm quite brave, there's not many that could fight the kinds of battles I fight every day. It's a lot of drying tears and wiping noses and…" Her nose scrunched and she turned the most beautiful shade of pink he'd ever seen as she continued, "Well, potty issues. Lots of those potty issues."

She actually had him laughing for the first time in…well he couldn't even remember when. "And cops think they have it tough. You are brave. I only had one child and there were times his potty issues were more than I could handle."

They'd both laughed and then his face turned so sad, she could swear she saw the darkness. She knew why, Amy had told her the story of his wife and child being killed in a terrible auto accident. She couldn't even imagine how devastating a loss like that must be, and she certainly had no magical words that were going to make it all okay. She did what she could. Without giving it a second thought she placed a hand on his cheek, reach up on her toes and kissed him there. "I'm so sorry."

He was stunned and touched, and it turned him around, "No, you know what Beth? I'm not going to that place. I'm here now. I'm with the most beautiful woman in the room, in any room anywhere, and we're going to have a nice evening. How about we sit out on that three-season porch? You can tell me the story of Beth Greene."

"I'd like that Rick Grimes."

So they sat and she told him how she'd always enjoyed being around children, "I was always the first one to volunteer for babysitting, in fact I still do. I've watched Caesar and Amy's children many times. I guess, well I always wanted to be a mom and I just naturally seem to gravitate toward the little people. I will say though, a classroom of 25 little people is far more of a challenge than I thought it would be. I was so full of myself I was sure it was going to be no big deal. Let me tell you sheriff, it's a very big deal."

She'd laid her hand on his and he wondered if she was even aware of it. Of course, she had to be. He didn't mind, hell no he didn't mind. It felt good. Her skin was soft and warm and the way her thumb was slowly rubbing back and forth across the back of his hand seemed so sexy.

He knew he had to have the biggest, stupidest grin on his face but she didn't seem to mind and so he just kept smiling and listening. "This is only my first year and I can tell you, I was like a lamb to the slaughter. I think it's finally safe to say, the children and I are all getting settled in. We've gotten in the swing."

"I applaud you Beth, I can't even imagine. So what else, what do you enjoy doing for fun?"

"Fun? Well gee, I don't exactly have one thing I like to do for fun. There are lots of things I enjoy. I like to sing, and I play piano and guitar. I enjoy just getting out and going for walks. I love reading, gosh, I don't know what else. I sound boring, like I need more hobbies."

He was laughing again, and he was surprised by how good that felt. "You don't sound boring to me, all those things sound great, and I'd love to hear you sing."

"Well you might hear me tonight. Amy asked if I'd mind playing and singing a few Christmas tunes. But before we worry about all that, how about you tell me a little something about the things you enjoy."

He was stumped. There were a lot of things he used to enjoy but he hadn't participated in life in so long, he wasn't sure how to respond. He decided maybe the truth was best. "The last thing I want to do is bring my dark cloud over this conversation. I have a feeling you know about what happened?"

"Yes, I've heard."

"I've been kind of checked out ever since. I used to love to get out in the mountains, up near Blue Ridge. I inherited the family cabin up that way and I always loved spending a lot of time there. Since the accident I just go up there every few weeks and check on it, in fact I'm taking a week off over Christmas and I'm just going to spend my time doing…well I don't know what I'll do." He looked at her with a genuine smile said, "I know, I'll build a snowman."

Her hand squeezed his then and he liked the way it felt, and she smiled, "Now that sounds like the perfect Christmas."

Their conversation stopped when Amy came over, "Well it seems like you two are getting along just fine. I hate to interrupt, but Beth, could you please sing for us?"

"Yes, of course." She looked to Rick and asked very seriously, "You're not going to run off are you sheriff? I'm not done visiting."

Somehow he had the class to answer, "I wouldn't dream of it. I'm looking forward to the performance."

She was very aware it was a party and not a church service, she kept the tunes lighthearted and commercial, Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree, Winter Wonderland, Let it Snow and then she got the whole group going with Jingle Bells.

He never took his eyes off her and he even dared to think she never took hers off him. He'd forgotten all about how dangerous she was, instead he found himself thinking more and more about how special she was.

He didn't realize it had gotten so late until she took his hand and said, "I hate to sound like I'm a five year old, but I am kind of an early to bed, early to rise kind of girl. I think I'd better get myself home."

It was like he was suddenly back to the beginning, at a loss for class, at a loss for conversation and at a loss about how to ask to see her again. He was sure he sounded like the perfect idiot when he said, "Oh sure, okay. Well gee Beth it was great to meet you and I really enjoyed the conversation and the singing. Thank you."

She looked in his big, blue and oh-so-clueless eyes and said, "Well then Rick Grimes, let me give you my address and phone number. Come by and see me tomorrow about noon. Maybe we can take a walk to the little bistro up the street. I'll let you buy me lunch."

It had happened again and this time he laughed out loud. "Thank God only one of us is an idiot. That sounds perfect. I'll be there promptly at noon."

00


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much! They have a date, let's hope for the best!

00

She had a way about her, a way of making him quit focusing on all that was gone now, and start imagining all that could be.

They'd had such a nice lunch that Sunday. Not the food, oh the food was fine, but more important than food it was the company. It just seemed to come so naturally, the way she was able to make him feel comfortable enough to simply relax and chat. And that was exactly what they did.

They talked like any two people getting to know each other would. It might have been normal for most folks but for Rick Grimes it was all new. They talked about the things they enjoyed and they laughed about the things they hated, and they told each other about their childhoods.

He couldn't get over how easy it was to share with her. He was not usually open with people but Beth Greene was different, he already felt it so strongly. He could trust her with his story.

They left the restaurant hand in hand and the conversation continued as they strolled aimlessly for a few blocks, then started back toward her place.

"It makes sense now, early to bed, early to rise. I don't suppose it could be any other way when you grow up on a farm."

"No, at least not on my Daddy's farm. We all had jobs to do and all of them started bright and early. I'm a lightweight when it comes to drinking and I'm definitely not a night owl." She laughed a little adding, "I guess I'm not exactly the life of the party."

"I beg to differ, you were the only reason I stayed at the party last night. I had every intention of making an appearance, staying for one drink and sneaking out. When Amy said she had someone she wanted me to meet my gut reaction was to turn around and run. Meeting someone has been the last thing I've wanted. Then I met you Beth and I knew I would stay until you called it a night."

It was when they got back to her place that she got very honest with him. They were sitting on the sofa sipping sweet tea and she began to tell him. "This wasn't really a setup for both of us. I've known who you are for a long time Rick. While I was going to college I had a part time job in the county recorder's office and I saw a lot of you. I know you didn't see me. It was too soon after the accident."

"I was there for three years and I was like one of those lurkers or something. Always hoping you'd walk down the hall in front of my office or come in with some sort of document or to talk to the clerk. I'd just watch you." She was blushing and sort of laughing and he was mesmerized by her, and also blown away. This woman had been watching him with interest and he hadn't even noticed? "Gosh, now that I'm telling you all this I really do sound like some kind of creepy stalker. But I don't think it was quite like that. I was crushing on you, I still am."

Now his hand covered hers and she smiled at him, "They say honesty is the best policy so I'd better keep talking before I get too embarrassed to tell you the rest." She was having a little trouble looking him in the eye as she continued, "I don't know why I'd never thought of it sooner. Maybe it's just as well because you probably weren't ready and I probably wasn't either."

She was so sweet and honest, and the way she was blushing she looked so beautiful. He couldn't believe his luck that this woman found him so appealing. "Anyway, a few weeks ago Amy and I had lunch. She mentioned the party and that's when it finally dawned on me. I asked her if you would be there and she said you would. Then I asked her if she'd introduce us and she agreed. She also warned me not to get my hopes up. She said you weren't much for dating, that as far as she knew you didn't date at all."

He smiled and shrugged, "Well she wasn't wrong about that. Maybe I'll just have to change my ways."

"I hope so, that's why I was so forward with you. I thought maybe it was going to be up to me to get the ball rolling, if it was going to roll at all."

He rubbed his hand along the back of hers and admitted, "I'll be honest with you too Beth. I was, I think understandably, in a pretty deep state of depression after the accident. I'm grateful the county has terrific insurance because I did take advantage of the mental health benefit. I sought out counseling and it's taken a lot of it. I still go and maybe I always will."

"Dating is something I've been encouraged to do and something I had no interest in. When we were introduced last night I just wanted to get out of there." He took her hand then and bringing it to his lips he softly kissed the back of it, "It wasn't that I wasn't attracted to you, in fact it was because I was so attracted to you that I panicked. I can't even believe we're having this conversation now, that I'm sharing so openly with you. I'm not one to trust easily and it's been worse since the accident. But after spending time with you Beth, all I can say is, yes please, I want to let that ball roll."

Before leaving he leaned in, kissed her cheek and asked, "Can I see you next Saturday night? Dinner? A movie? Both? Anything you like Beth."

She smiled that smile he liked so well and answered, "Dinner sounds very nice, and Rick don't feel shy about giving me a call during the week. There doesn't have to be a special reason to call and talk."

* * *

The first time he picked up the phone to call her his stomach felt like it was in a knot. He chided himself, "Fuck Grimes, are you in seventh grade?" But it was tough, he and Lori had met in high school and married young. There had been the usual high school parties and cruising Main Street, but this dating thing was all new to him.

He'd made up his mind though, he was stepping out of his uncomfortable comfort zone and he was going to get to know Beth Greene better. He took a couple of deep breathes, gave himself a pep talk and called her. He was glad he did. Just hearing her voice made him happy and it began a little routine for them. He'd call her two or three times during the week, they'd go out on Saturday night, and often times take a walk together on Sunday.

They were getting closer with each call and date, he felt himself giving in to his feelings for her more and more. And as their feelings grew it was natural that their kissing and touching became a little more intimate.

He too her to the airport when she caught a plane to Michigan to spend Thanksgiving with her sister's family. He hated to see her go and he found himself calling her every day she was gone, and she seemed happy to hear from him. He'd been invited to share the holiday dinner with Caesar's family but opted instead to volunteer at the homeless shelter. He enjoyed "giving back" and the shelter was always so busy during the holidays he knew the time would pass quickly.

What he learned from that Thanksgiving weekend was he didn't like not having her near, she had already become an important part of his life .

00

He was conflicted. It seemed way too soon to ask. Then he told himself "No" that wasn't true, it may be soon, but it doesn't feel like too soon. Then "No" it was too soon.

They were only just beginning and it was a huge ask, an ask with even bigger implications. But the second Saturday in December, as they sat on her sofa having a glass of wine he swallowed his nerves and he did ask, "Beth, I hope you won't be offended. I want you to know I respect you and I care about you so much."

The way he was starting out had her feeling certain he was about to tell her he didn't want to see her any more. She was waiting for him to say, "Can we just be friends?" That wasn't what he said at all.

"I'm fumbling my words here, sorry. Let me start again. I've told you about the cabin up in near Blue Ridge. I…I had planned for quite a while to spend Christmas week there, I still am. I'm hoping you'll say yes to coming with me. Would you?"

"An entire week in a mountain cabin? In the snow? At Christmas? With you? Heck yes I'll go."

That may have been the moment, the exact moment he realized he was falling in love with Beth Greene.

* * *

He picked her up early on the morning of December 22nd. The plan was they'd be staying until New Year's Day, just over a week. But they weren't kids, they were realistic. They had an agreement, if at any point it felt at all uncomfortable they'd be honest with each other. Home was only a three hour drive away.

He was packing the Rubicon but they didn't have much. They'd agreed to wait and get groceries, drinks, whatever they wanted to have, until they were almost there. He had a small backpack, explaining to her he kept his winter clothes at the cabin. He carried her case, happy to note she traveled light, and then she told him, "I have a couple of boxes too."

"Alright, no problem." He couldn't imagine what she would bring in boxes, and they were large square boxes that weighed kind of heavy. "What in the world is all of this?"

"You'll find out soon enough sheriff. Soon enough." She smiled that smile and he shrugged, smiled back and thought, what's a man to do? He loaded her things in the jeep.

They stopped at the last big supermarket before getting to the cabin. He laughed a little when he told her, "We should get a couple of nice steaks for Christmas dinner. Just because there's snow that won't stop me Beth, I could still man the grill."

"Perfect. And I made a list of ideas for the week. I thought maybe chili would be nice, also a stew sounds good. I can make some biscuits, I love all that comfort food in the winter."

"Real biscuits, not from a can?"

"Of course real biscuits. C'mon now Rick, I'm a farm girl." He smiled and nodded and tried to remember when he'd been happier.

* * *

The cabin was everything she'd hoped it would be. One main room with kitchen and living area running together, a farmhouse table and a big fireplace. He got a fire going right away, but he'd also made improvements over the years and he turned the furnace on to quickly take the chill off.

There were two bedrooms with a bathroom in between them. He had no intention of forcing her into anything she may not want and so he asked, "Which bedroom would you prefer?"

His oh-so-sweet and oh-so-innocent looking kindergarten teacher looked at him with her big blue eyes and answered, "The one you're going to be in."

His eyes didn't leave hers as he set her case down where he stood, "Are you sure Beth?"

"Yes Rick, I don't think I've ever been more sure of anything."

He took her in his arms while he tried to process what she'd said and what it meant, and he realized he was an idiot. Of course he knew what it meant. This beautiful woman cared for him so much she was willing to give herself to him. His hands cupped her face and then slid back just a little as his fingers threaded into her hair. He was looking in those blue eyes when he wondered aloud, "How did I get so lucky?"

She blew his mind again when she answered, "I don't know, I thought I was the lucky one." His mouth was on hers and they shared a kiss that was deep and lingering and left no doubt of the desire they both felt.

His damn sense of responsibility got the best of him though. There were groceries in the jeep. He brought them in while she busily put things away, and the last thing he carried in were the two boxes. "Are you going to tell me what these are now?"

"Yes. Those are the lights and decorations for the tree you're going to get for us."

"Oh is that right? I'm cutting down a Christmas tree?"

"Yes of course, we have to have a tree or it won't feel like Christmas. Don't worry, I'll help. I'll pick out the best one."

He lost it then, this woman, she made him so happy and he was laughing when he said, "Perfect, I'm sure I'll need the advice. It'll have to be on my property though, I don't have a tree permit."

"Oh well of course, we can't have the sheriff breaking the law. I saw lots of great trees anyway, and I only have enough decorations for about a four foot one."

"That's good news Beth, this is a cabin, not an estate."

"This cabin is so much better than some big estate, I'm pretty sure I could stay here forever."

He hadn't decorated for Christmas since before the accident. It was one of the reasons he'd planned long ago to be at the cabin over the holidays. Not because it was Christmasy in the mountains. Just the opposite. It was because he'd be away from all those constant Christmas reminders. Now though, well he was starting to think Christmas with Beth Greene might be the highlight of his year.

They bundled up and walked to the shed. He got his saw and they walked the property, it didn't take long to spot it. It was shaped just right and the branches were full and plenty sturdy enough to hold decorations.

He got ready to do the deed, smiled up at her and she clapped, "My very own Paul Bunyan! I'm having the best Christmas ever!"

All he could do was smile. He'd known from the start he'd go down in defeat and he had, she owned him. What he hadn't known then was how much he'd liked it.

They went to the shed and he fashioned a stand, nailed it on and said, "Okay, now you're going to be doing all the work decorating."

"Oh I will, and happily. Right after you put the lights on. I hate stringing lights." And again all he could do was smile and shake his head.

He made them hot buttered rum and sat comfortably watching her as she hung each decoration so carefully. She was easy to watch in her tight black pants and fluffy white sweater, and he got a kick out of how meticulous she was being about where each ornament was placed. Every time she hung one she'd turn to him and ask, "What do you think Rick? Is it good there?"

He couldn't give a shit less where she hung them, he was having too much fun taking it all in. "It looks just right to me Sweetheart." Where did that come from he wondered. He'd never been one to use a term of endearment, he always thought of them as corny. Yet looking at Beth Greene, Sweetheart seemed the perfect term to describe her.

"Okay, the last thing is the angel on top. You're going to have to put that on Rick, I'm not quite tall enough." She was amazed, how could he do that? But he did. His hands clutched her hips and he said, "Okay, here you go!" And lifted her up.

She reached and put the angel on top and then he let her body slowly slide down his. He guided her around so she faced him and before she knew quite what was happening, his strong hand was clutching the back of her hair and his lips were on hers.

00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this Christmas in the mountains is getting better and better. Please leave a comment or review. I hope to see you back her Wednesday for the conclusion of The Wonder of Christmas. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all! Our couple is snug in the mountain cabin, the tree is decorated and romance is in the air! I say we check in on them.

00

He wanted this with her so much and yet he was apprehensive. He'd stayed away from involvement for a long time now, he'd kept himself safe from hurt; and if Beth hurt him he was sure he'd never recover. He drew back a little, using his fingers to comb the loose strands of her hair as he tried to think of the right words to say to her. "I want this with you Beth, the closeness and the physical intimacy, but I need you to know it's not something I take lightly. For me, with you, I care for you way too much for it to just be the physical. If we take this step I want it to mean commitment. I'll be promising you my heart and trusting you with it too. I guess I need to know you feel the same."

She smiled as she placed her open hand on his cheek and as her fingers slipped back to play with his curls, she was honest with him, "Rick, I've hoped for this with you for a very long time. You've had my attention since I was a college student and you've had my heart since the night I finally met you. I couldn't possibly take something this important lightly. I want commitment too."

Those were the words he'd so desperately hoped to hear. His lips were on hers and the kiss they shared was full of the deep and passionate need they felt for each other. He drew back, smiled and without warning lifted her into his arms. His strength once again surprising her. He carried her to the bedroom, carefully laying her down on the quilt, and they smiled as he lay down next to her, both of them kicking their shoes off.

They lay side by side with their arms around each other, looking in one another's eyes and smiling. He began kissing her again and while he did his hand slowly and lightly skimmed over her bottom and up and under the fluffy white sweater. The lightness and the slow pace of his touch was tantalizing, making her crave more. His hand moved down, firmly grasping her bottom and he pulled her body tightly into his while her leg wrapped around his hips. He liked the feel of that, it was as if she were trying to lock him close to her. They were almost in unison as low soft low moans told of their desire.

Again his hand seemed to float slowly along her skin as it slipped back under the sweater, tickling and teasing. He didn't stop at her back, he let it slide around and slowly up the slim curve of her waist until it covered her breast over the lacey bra. Again she moaned but this time he drew his lips away and asked, "Before we take this any further, I just want to make sure again, are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure." His hand slowly skimmed down her abdomen and once again wrapped around to lightly stroke the soft warm skin of her back. This time his fingers went to the clasp of her bra and it was effortless, the clasp popped open. "You've had practice," she teased and he laughed softly, "I think every middle school boy in the world practices that, sadly there's no woman inside the bra."

Laughter turned to moans and low hums as he once again cupped her breast, but now they felt the warmth of each other's skin. He rubbed the pad of his thumb along her already taut nipple as his lips sucked on the warm white skin of her neck. It was subtle, the slightest movement, but he didn't miss it. He felt her body begin to react more as her hips slowly rocked back and forth, and he relished the feel of her rubbing her low body against his.

Knowing he was turning her on was turning him on even more, but he willed himself to take it slow. The last thing he wanted was to rush this first time with her. He pushed her sweater up far enough that he could take her breast in his mouth and began to suck while his tongue flicked along her nipple. She was already anxious for more and his actions heightened the craving she had for him, and she could feel herself getting wetter.

He drew his lips away long enough to whisper, "Your breasts are beautiful Sweetheart, perfect. I've wanted to taste them for so long and they're just as sweet as I knew they would be." That's when she knew she knew she couldn't wait any longer. Her hands moved to the front of his shirt and she let him know, "I want to see your body too."

He took the hem of her sweater and carefully pulled it up and over her head, and just as quickly he had his shirt unbuttoned and off. He turned their bodies so that now he was above her and he looked deeply in her eyes as he softly rubbed his bare chest over hers. She'd never felt anything quite like it and she let out a raspy moan, "Oh Rick, mmm."

He smiled, kissed her mouth and then slowly began kissing his way down her throat, her chest and back to her breast. While his mouth was on her breast his hand was rubbing along her body, slowly making its way down until he cupped her mound and then began rubbing her pussy through the tight pants. The reaction of her body, her moaning and the soft whispering of his name left no doubt she was as ready as him.

He slid his body between her legs and got on his knees smiling down at her while his strong hands slipped inside the waistband of her pants. He began to slowly pull them down and when her hands moved to help he smiled and shook his head "no". "Let me do this Sweetheart. It's something I've been dreaming about for a while."

He got them just to the top of her thighs and then leaned down and kissed, licked and softly nibbled at her mound while his fingers played with her curls. Her hips were already rising to meet him and he didn't make her wait much longer. He pulled the pants and panties off in one swift move then rolled himself on his back and quickly began to unbuckle his belt. She didn't stop him, she didn't insist on doing it for him, she simply leaned up on one elbow and watched him, her hand laying lightly on his as it moved.

When his pants were down she wrapped her fingers around him and stroked, smiled and whispered, "Very nice." The reaction was immediate, she felt his cock move in her hand. His hips rose as he pulled the pants off, tossed them aside and rolled over; his upper body propped up on his hands as he smiled down at her, "You surprise me Beth Greene."

She smiled but for some reason she suddenly felt a bit shy. He saw the flush cover her body and he added, "In the best of ways Beth. Everything about you is the sweetest surprise." He kissed her deeply and whispered, "Beautiful. You're beautiful Beth."

With those words from him she forgot her temporary shyness and went back to enjoying him. They were seeing each other's bodies for the first time and both were curious to not just look but to touch and to taste. She ran her hands along his lean, muscular arms and shoulders and then clasped his butt teasing, "Nice buns sheriff."

He laughed but only for a moment, he had something in mind, something he'd had in mind a while. He leaned in again, once more taking her small round breast fully into his mouth. He was sucking softly while his hand stroked her warm skin. He pulled back for just a moment and she took her opportunity. She nuzzled into his chest, kissing and licking his skin and murmuring, "You have such a good body, even better than I thought." He had to tease, "You've been thinking about my body?" She smiled when she admitted, "A lot."

And through it all their bodies had begun to move together, slowly rocking with each other in anticipation. His hand skimmed down her body and back over her mound and while his lips were on her breast his finger slipped inside her. He felt the warmth and the wetness and he knew she was ready for him, but there was something else he'd dreamed of doing.

He kissed and licked his way down her body until his mouth once again reached her mound. "I want to taste you, okay?" She softly smiled and spread her legs for him as she whispered, "Please." He smiled back, "My pleasure."

He settled his body between her open legs, leaned and let his tongue tease at the soft flesh of her inner thighs while his lips sucked at the sensitive skin. She was starting to squirm and he didn't make her wait longer. He buried his mouth in that warm, wet and welcoming place.

He went slowly, letting his tongue and his lips taste and touch all of her they could reach. Soon though he was lost in his own passion and he couldn't hold back. He began sucking hungrily while her fingers tugged at his hair as she seemed determined to bring him even closer to her. She moaned his name begging, "Rick, please, please." Her reactions to him only made him want to please her more. As one arm went under her hips and drew her closer his finger slipped inside her. Her hips began to rise more in response to his attentions and she felt her body start alternating between muscles tensing and muscles quivering.

He recognized what was happening to her and he encouraged her. He lifted his mouth from her and in a now husky voice asked, "You wanna come Beth? Come for me." And as if on his command she softly cried out his name while her body began to shake. His lips never strayed from her sensitive little nub as she lost herself in the delicious release.

He let her catch her breath, not stopping what he was doing, simply slowing it down a little while still giving her body his full attention. When he thought she might be ready for more he rose to his knees between her legs, sitting back on his heels while he gently stroked his fingers along her inner thighs. "Feeling good?" he asked.

She was still a little breathless, but she rubbed her open hands along the tops of his thighs and quietly answered, "I'm so good. That was…it was wonderful."

He ran his index finger slowly and lightly from her throat to her mound giving her another thrill of anticipation, and smiled, "I hope you don't think we're done."

She teased right back, "Oh good, there's more?"

"There is and let's see if I can make you happy about that." He slipped his body down again, his fingers and lips teasing at her breasts and then her pussy. It wasn't long until her breathing became more rapid and she was reaching for his cock, "Rick, I want you."

He'd hoped she'd be willing and before he ever left King County he bought a small box of condoms. He reached over and grabbed a packet off the bedside table as she ran her fingers along his arms and chest. Her sensual touch came close to distracting him completely. She smiled and took it from his hand, "Let me do that for you."

He was poised above her flattened palms on either side of her as straight arms balanced him. The sight of him, and knowing what would happen next, intensified her desire for him. Her hands clasped his hips and he moved his body closer to her, letting her feel his hardness as he rubbed against her. Again she squirmed and in a desperate whisper begged, "Please, no more teasing, please Rick."

He took his cock in his hand rubbing it along her entrance and her hips rose in response, then she surprised him once again. She took him in her hand and guided him inside. They both gasped at the pleasure as their bodies became one.

It wasn't like a first time where neither is quite sure what to expect, it was like their bodies knew each other as they began to move together in a slow and easy rhythm. They were both moaning and whispering each other's name, and sweet little phrases, "It feels so good." "You're so good." "I'm so happy." Then the words came from Rick, stunning both her and himself. "I love you Beth," and he didn't stop there, "I think I've known it from the start."

He was inside of her, bringing her body pleasure and now her heart was full and happy and she responded, "I love you too Rick, I think I always have." Her words gave him new purpose and as his open palms slipped under her hips he bent down once again taking her breast in his mouth, pumping into her with more and more force. He was going deeper and harder as they both began to feel an increasing urgency. Her body was tensing and shivering and he knew she was close. He quickened his strokes while his hand slid between their bodies. The pad of his thumb found the sensitive nub and he applied pressure as he rubbed and massaged. He whispered encouragement, "I love you Beth, I want you to come for me." She did and with that he stopped holding back. He pushed even deeper, harder and he joined her in release.

It might have been freezing outside but inside the cabin they were hot and their skin was damp. They were breathless as they tried to slow their heart rates. He shifted his body to lay next to her but he didn't want to lose the closeness and his leg remained laying across her hip. He was pushing strands of her damp curls off her face and he told her again, "I love you Beth."

"I love you Rick. I know it sounds corny, but I think I was always meant to love you."

Christmas morning they sat naked on the couch with the big quilt wrapped around them. They were sipping champagne, admiring the tree and enjoying the warmth of the fire. He kissed the top of her head. "I can't remember a better Christmas."

"Really Rick?"

"Really. I've found my happiness again, you brought it to me Sweetheart. I didn't think I'd ever be happy again and now I'm sure I'm the happiest son of a bitch in the world."

She looked up at him and told him how she felt, "Well I'm the happiest woman, I can't imagine being any happier."

00

Twelve months later, Christmas morning, they were right back in that same spot on the couch. They were wrapped together under the big quilt, the lights on the tree were twinkling and the fire was warm and crackling, and the baby was at her breast. He was watching their daughter eat an early morning meal and he teased, "Sometimes it pays to be an idiot. Imagine me thinking I'd only need a small box of condoms."

She quietly laughed as she gently rubbed a hand over their baby's head, "She's the best Christmas gift ever."

He leaned in kissing the top of her head and then the baby's. "I love you Mrs. Grimes, and you too sweet little Lisa."

"We love you too sheriff."

00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to the Grimes' family and to all of you! I wish you the Happiest of Holidays and a Happy, Healthy New Year. I'd appreciate it if you took the time to comment. Until we meet again remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading along - Please leave a comment / review. I hope to see you back on Monday for part two of The Wonder of Christmas. Until then remember, I love Ya Large! xo gneebee


End file.
